He is Perfect
by 1DFanatic
Summary: A FOURTRIS story about Divergent characters in real life. Will TRY to update 1 or 2 times a day. Note the TRY. Oh, and just for you guys I will sing a little song: I love fourtris I ship fourtris Gooooooooooooooooooo fourtris Ok that's all you're getting from me. Have a nice day.
1. Chapter 1

~Tris~

BEEP. I wake up to the sound of my text tone. I grab my phone and look who it is. It's Christina.

CHRISTINA: Hey Tris

ME: Chris, you woke me up…. It's 7 in the morning!

CHRISTINA: My party?

ME: Oh yeah….

CHRISTINA: You have 30 minutes.

ME: Ttyl

I turn off my phone and jump out of bed. Christina's birthday was yesterday so she is having a party today, it's Saturday. I run downstairs and eat a bowl of cereal really quick, then I run upstairs and jump in the shower. It is so warm and nice but I have to get out. I brush my teeth and get dressed, then, seeing as I have 10 minutes left until I need to be at her house, I do a 5 minute brush-n-braid type thing. Then I slip on some shoes and walk to her house which is 3 houses down the road from me.

"Hey girlfriend," Christina says as I walk into her house and slip off my shoes.

"Hey Chris. What do you need to do?"

"Well, I made a list while I was waiting for you. It's over here." She shows me a list of all the things that need to be done. I look it over.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll clean everything and you can do the decorations."

"Ok, I can help clean if you want, it's my house."

"It's fine," I say as her baby, Jimmy, starts crying.

"Christina," I say, "I was just wondering- you're 23 and you have a kid. Do you need a birthday party?"

"Of course! I can't just hang out with Will all the time now, can I?"

"WHAT?" calls Will, Christina's husband from upstairs. Christina continues as if she didn't notice anything.

"And Tris, you need to meet some boys! You've only been here 2 weeks. Get a boyfriend, y'know. You're 23!"

She has a point. I'm 23 and I haven't even dated someone yet.

"Ok, forget I asked," I say.

After the house was clean and the decorations were up, we got ready. Christina picked out some clothes for us and we did each other's makeup. I have to say, Christina did look pretty good, but then she told me-

"Wow, Tris! You look…. Stunning!"

"Thanks! You do too!" I reply as the doorbell rings.

"Oh, that must be the first guests! Can you get them while I finish up my hair?" Christina asks as I run downstairs.

I open the door and almost faint. Standing there is the most handsome man I've ever met. He has dark blue eyes, and a strong, well-built body. His smile- it melted my heart. I smiled at him.

"Hi," I start. "I'm-"

I get interrupted by Christina as she runs down the stairs.

"Hi! Welcome to my party! This is Tris, she's new in town." The handsome guy smiles at me, then I move out of the way so he can enter.

"Wow, Christina," he laughs, "This is quite the party!"

"I know!" Christina says. "And Tris did all of the cleaning and most of the decorations! Care for a drink?"

The handsome guy takes one, but I refuse. I don't drink.

As other guests arrive, the handsome man is lost from my view, but I find him by the drinks again.

"Hi," I say shakily. "I never got a proper introduction. I'm Tris Prior, and you are?"

"Four," he replies. Okkk…. That's a weird name and apparently he reads my face because he laughs.

"It's a nickname, Tris! No-one knows my real name." He smiles, and then I hear Christina on the microphone.

"Listen up everybody! We're gonna start dancing now!"

The DJ turns on some loud dancy music.

"No, no, no!" yells Christina. "DJ, slooow music!"

The music turns to old timey slowness.

Four winks at me.

"Care for a spin?" He holds out his hand. I smile and take it, and he whisks me away across the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

~Four~

As I drive home, I think about her. Her perfect features. Her beautiful personality. I like her. During our dance I felt like I was flying. Someone that wonderful, that…. That perfect can't be dancing with an old crook like me. I sigh and turn on the music. Oh yay, it's Pompeii! I listen and the music drowns me in.

_Eh oh eh oh_

_Eh oh eh oh_

_Eh oh eh oh_

_Eh oh eh oh_

_I was left_

_To my own_

_Devi-i-i-i-ces_

_Many days_

_Fell our way_

_With nothing to sho-ow_

_And the walls_

_Kept_

_Tumblin' down_

_In the city that we lo-o-o-o-oved_

_Great clouds rolled_

_Over the hills_

_Bringing darkness_

_From abo-o-o-o-ove_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Eh oh eh _

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes_

_Eh oh eh_

_Does it almost feel like you've been here befo-ore?_

_How I'm-a gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How I'm-a gonna be an optimist about this? _

I am so drowned in that I don't notice my missed call until I reach my house.

MISSED CALL FROM: 292-568-9045

I click to hear the voicemail. I have no idea who this is.

"Hey Four, it's Christina. I found your number in an old address book of mine, and I was just calling to say that….. Tris really really liked you. And, she isn't with anyone so….. I dunno. Just a little girly hint! Um…. Catch you later- wait! You should come over on Wednesday actually. I dunn-

Her voicemail ends with a loud beep. I guess she spoke too long. I guess it's Wednesday then. I call her back and she answers right away.

"Four! So are you coming on Wednesday?"

"Yeah," I shrug.

"Hold on…. Tris!" she yells.

"Wha?" I hear the sound of half of my heart call. Oh… that has a nice ring to it. Fourtris. Haha I wonder if people would ship us.

"Come talk to someone! It's a surprise!" Oh no. Christina! I can't hang up though.

"Hello?" comes Tris's voice.

"Ugh. Hi, it's me! Sorry I think Christina set us up…"

"Haha!" she laughs. "So…. See ya round?"

"Bye…" I say. I hang up.


	3. Chapter 3

~Christina~

I set up those two lovebirds! I knew by Tris's face that I made the right choice. She was bright red and smiling. When she put down the phone she said-

"Christina! He. Talked. To. Me!"

"Well sure, honey," I say casually. "He likes you." Her face turns crimson. I have a nail polish of the same color that I never use because it's ugly but I didn't tell Will that….

"Okk… Christina…. I like him. A lot."

"Oooooh! Love! Four…. Tris…. Fourtris! I totally ship you guys!"

"Oh Christina, come on! I don't love him…. Just a very, very severe like."

I hear Will come down the stairs. "What's this?" he yells.

"Tris has found some love," I yell back.

"No I haven't!" came her stubborn reply as Will walked into the lounge holding my baby.

"Hewwo baby!" I say to Jimmy, taking him out of Will's arms. He starts bawling. You know when you hold a baby and it starts crying and you just feel so rejected? Well… yeah… I guess you get the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

~Tris~

It is Wednesday. I have to go to Christina's today for some strange reason. I wonder what's going on in her mind.

~Christina~

Tris and Four are coming over! They will date each other as sure as I like shopping! I will make it happen. I text Tris to come over in her PJs. I want to dress her up.

When she arrives, I immediately chuck her in the shower. I have labeled all of the bottles so she should be okay. I laugh, thinking about how I labeled the shampoo bottle '_apply on lower half of hair, not the roots. Rinse for 3 minutes.' _I am such a great friend! When she gets out of the shower (with clothes) I dress her up. I put her in a light yellow summery dress with a bunch of matching pink accessories. Then I dealt with her hair. I curled it a bit and let it out in cute little waves. She looked very…. girly. Perfect!

"Why did you dress me up, Chris?" Tris asks.

"You'll see," I wink. We hop in my car and drive to the park. We sit down on the bench and I set up a picnic. I see Four walking towards us so I tell Tris I have to get something and run to my car. I start taking a video with my phone.

~Four~

I see Christina and Tris at the park and I head towards them when Christina goes to her car. I shrug and continue walking towards Tris.

"Hey, Christina told me to meet her here," I say.

"Four! What are you doing here?" She seems kinda nervous.

"I said-"

"I heard. Christina just went off to her car-" She blinks and turns red. "And left us here as another joke. That little-"

"Hahaha!" I laugh. Good one Chrissy.

~Tris~

Ugh. I'm stuck here alone with Four. He sits down on the picnic blanket, and takes a bite of a sandwich.

"So," he says between bites, "How are you?"

"Four, you saw me on Saturday. I'm perfectly fine, thank you," I retort.

"Well okay then!"

He scoots closer. He is warm, and I can't say I don't like him. For some strange reason, I lay my head on his shoulder and fall asleep.

When I wake up, I am lying on Four in a bed. I sit up. This is Christina's house. He feels so good so I lie back down again and fall asleep.

~Four~

When she sits up I feel uncomfortable. When she lies back down peace is restored. I put an arm round her and pull her close. Better enjoy it while it lasts. I kiss the top of her head, her forehead, her nose, her cheek, and finally her lips. She is awake and aware by that time so she pulls me tighter, closer. My Tris.

"Tris."

"Four?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you, Four."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry the fell in love so early, but it was Chapter 4. 4, Four. It's a special number! She had to end the chapter by saying Four, she just HAD to, Four is soooooooooooooooooooo important, so that was what popped into my mind. Please like, review, and tell your friends! Oh, and thank you Wingdings. You know why. By the way, sorry I didn't update earlier, I was reading Insurgent which I got today and I'm on page 408 and I started this morning. Lol but I'm taking a break because my mom has barely started reading Allegiant so I am not going to read it right now, I don't want to forget what happened and then read Allegiant. Oh, and if you haven't read Insurgent DO NOT finish reading this author's note, it gives everything away. I can't believe Peter saved Tris's life. Like…. What? What the heck? Anyway, I'm going to not type this author's note anymore, I know you want story. On other people's stories, I don't really read the author's notes… lol. Ok… her you go!**

**~tardiskye :) **

~Christina~

Look at the two of them, sleeping together. It's sooooo cute! I love them as a couple. Now for the first date…..

As I walk past their door (my door), I hear talking. I push my ear against the door.

"I love you three."

"I love you, Four."

I almost have a heart attack! Already? My 'picnic' worked out then! Oh dear, Tris is going to murder me when she gets out of that room. I scurry on by and run down the stairs, but Tris walks out of the door and says-

"Oh no you don't! Get up here Christina," and drags me in the room. I gulp.

"Hi, Four, Tris."

"So what was it with the picnic, huh?" Tris asks.

"What picnic?" I play very-un-Candor.

"Don't play stupid. You know very well what picnic." Wow, I never knew Tris could be such a nightmare! What love does to people….

"Well," I sigh, "I already told you, Tris, you need a boyfriend."

At that Four straightens out.

"Oh, Tris," he says, "will you go out with me?"

She smirks and then winks at me.

"Catch ya later, number boy."

"Is that a yes?" he asks.

"Desperation!" she laughs as she exits the room with me on her tail. When we get down the stairs she says-

"Ok, I almost melted."

"Hahahaha!" I laugh.

"Chris, I'm….. kinda a little bit serious…"

"Oh, sorry Trissy."

"Trissy?"

"Well, Four doesn't call you that, does he?"

"Shut up," she says.


	6. Chapter 6

~Four~

SLAP! I'm 25, and I'm still whipped by my father. 25. SLAP!

"This is for your own good!" he says. He never stops saying that. Never.

The cool metal of his belt cuts my skin and I can feel the hot, sticky blood roll down my back. His belt comes again. SLAP! The leather hits me and stings. I can't tell Tris.

"Go to bed." The last whiplash has been given. I decide that tonight is the night that I carry out my plan that I have had for over 16 years-running away. I get a suitcase-we've always had one- and pack in my neccesities-clothes, toothbrush, all that stuff. Where will I go? Christina.

I knock on Christina's door, my vision blurring from the belt. She opens it. Oh, she looks so beautiful… wait… what? I'm passing out. I am thinking randomly.

"Four… are you okay? Have you been to a bar?" I realize I am shirtless. I turn around. She gasps.

"Come inside. What happened?"

"My dad… he's been doing this since I was young…. Every day… I am running away.. I'm-" I slump back, passed out.

**A/N: Hooray to 11 reviews and a TON of views! I'm sorry that this is so short, I'm in a rush and I'm updating all of my stories today. Sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am only able to post a few sentences today, as the power of my brain was wiped from the ending of Allegiant. I cried until I had no more tears and my heart is torn away, so yeah... about a sentence. Sorry! **

~Four~

I wake up, and look into the smiling face of Tris

"Hello, Four," she says.

"Tris..."

"I know. I know. You're in the hospital. We'll fix you."

"Fix what?" I groan.

"Oh... you don't know? You broke your arm when you fell at Christina's, and those whip marks are pretty bad. But you'll be okay." The look on her face tells me I won't. I hear her muttering to Christina.

"He's not going to make it is he?" That's Tris.

"He's tougher than he looks. He's called Four because he has 4 fears. But I dunno, Tris. I dunno." Everything goes dark.


	8. Chapter 8

~Theo James…. Four~

I wake up and see blood. Blood everywhere. It seeps from my back, pouring onto the hospital bed and onto my arm. My broken arm. In a cast. Okay, I broke it. Great. Now I can't get the blood out, the blood that poured down it. Ew.

Christina walks over to me.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," I reply.

"Four… I have something to tell you." I pale. "It's a joke." She laughs.

"When I set you and Tris up for that picnic… I drugged you. I bought a sleeping potion and a weird love potion that apparently worked. I thought it would be funny. Tris knows." **TO MY COOKIE MONSTER FRIEND: HERE YA GO. **

"Oh." I burst out laughing, laughing so hard that my arm shakes in the stuff wrapped around it. Oww-y.

"How's your arm?" Christina asks.

"Fine." I try to sound casual. "Happens everyday." She snorts.

"Sure, Fourdom!" She started calling me that. Boredom, Fourdom? Yeah…. I don't get it either. **My stupid mind….**

"So… Want some cake? The bakery run by Zeke, y'know, Dauntless bakery, it's their cake." She hands me a plate with a whopping piece of chocolate cake on it. I eat it hungrily, not caring about the crumbs that cover my face.

"Ok, Pac-Man, I'll leave ya to it," Chris says. Another one of those stupid jokes.

"Bye," I mumble, but with my mouth full, I'm sure it sounds like 'Buhhh!' As I am finishing up, Tris walks in. Smooth, skinny, short, sleek, slender, surprising Tris. Sssss….

"Hey Ssss!" I say, meaning to say 'Hey Tris,' but thinking of a lot of words beginning with s that describe her. **Don't say anything about bad stuff. You know what I mean.**

"Hey Rrrr!" she says. "S is the last letter or my name, R is the last of yours. But Four and Tris are good enough." She smiles and takes a seat on my bed.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Cool. You can come out of the hospital now, by the way. They're done with your arm." I jump out of bed and run out of the hospital, leaving Tris behind. She soon finds me running around in the real world, going absolutely nuts, or at least that's what her face says.

"Four… Go to the car. You're going to Chris's." I hop in the car and we go speeding down the highway.

**Hi. I love you all. I hope you enjoy and please hit review!**

**~Your favorite eva, me. Just kidding I suck. Why are you reading this?**


	9. Chapter 9

~Tris~

The blood on Four's bed. Ugh… I shudder, picturing the sight of it. He better not bleed everywhere in my car! That bloody back of his…. Oww. His stupid father. As we pull into Christina's, she walks out to meet us.

"Heyyy," she greets, dragging out the y.

"Haiii!" Four drawls. Then he laughs at his stupidity. I laugh too, and soon all three of us are laughing as we head inside.

"Hey Four, I heard about your injuries… How are you bro?" Will asks in a 'manly' way as we step inside.

"Fine man," Four says, continuing the speech, "thanks. How are you?"

"As good as I can get, bro!"

"Kay, man, nice. Bro, we should get something to drink in town? The girls can do some babysitting and girl stuff, they can knit us some sweaters or something, IDK bro. LOL."

"Four!" I scold. "Please talk!"

"Okay Mommy," Four teases.

"Shut up," I laugh.

"Ok Daddy," Four says. He pulls Will out of the door and they go get a drink.

*A bit later*

~Four~

I knock on the door of Christina's house. Tris opens the door. I feel a sudden impulse to kiss her, and I lean in and give her a long one. Just then I hear the door to another house open and Christina's voice, then Tris's.

"Oh my gosh. Oh no. No, no, no. Noooo," Tris says, and starts crying. Wait… whut? I'm kissing Tris! I pull away from Tris, and realize my mistake. It's not Tris. It's a young teenage girl. What have I done?

~Christina~

Tris starts crying.

"Tris, what's up?" I ask.

"Four… Four… Four was… He was kissing a girl across the street," she sobs. He drank too much. Oh dear.

"Tris… he's been drinking, you know. I think he thought that was you." I try to comfort her, but I fail.

"No! I don't believe you! What would you do if Will did this?" she asks. Cry. Lock Will out. Live alone. Okay, never mind.

"Probably what you're doing," I start, but get interrupted by Tris.

"Exactly! I can never forgive him… not Four.. no…"


	10. Chapter 10

~Four~

After the door was slammed, I didn't know what to do next.

"Will? You go home, I'm leaving," I say.

"Okay man, why?"

"Um… because," I slur.

"Ok man bye," Will says.

"Bye Will." I lead him to his front door, then walk to my car and drive home.

"What have I done?" I sob. I haven't cried in years!

"Tris," I moan. How will I make this right? And then it hits me. Christina. I dial her number.

"Hello?" she chirps.

"Hey Chris… It's me."

"FOUR! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU CHE-"

"Christina, I had a big drink…. How can I make this right?" I cry into the phone.

"Give her a big gift, or a surprise party? Do something…special. Something small that warms the heart. Something love-worthy."

"Ok, thanks Chris bye!"

"Bye Four."

When I get home, I immediately think of what I should get Tris… what?

I could get her a book, a bag, a… ring. I should get her a ring. Not an engagement ring… but…... hmm…. a… a promise ring.

I rack my brains and the internet, searching for the perfect one.. and I find it. A small silver one embellished with 3 small diamonds. Great! I purchase it, it should arrive on Friday. I will throw a party Saturday then. Saturday. Ok….. what do I need for the party? I debated for a while and then came up with this list:

**_Things for the Party_**

_Decorations (Banners, balloons, etc.)_

_Food (dessert and mini snack things)_

_Plates etc. (Cutlery, plates, bowls, cups)_

_Music (Tris loves Imagine Dragons!)_

_Games (Truth or Dare, board games)_

I decide to go to the store tomorrow and get them. I settle down in my bed and go to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

~Four~

As I drive to the grocery store, I pick up what I need. I will need customary banners, balloons, cutlery, and plates and stuff like that, but I buy some dessert foods and mini snack things and pick up an Imagine Dragons C.D. on the way. A Bastille one catches my eye. I love Bastille. I realize that it is the album Bad Blood. I couldn't find that one anywhere in other shops, so I decide to buy it. Then I buy Tris's favorite games, Love Letter and the Resistance. Love Letter sound cheesy, but I like the sound of the Resistance. It sounds…. Dauntless. Dauntless is me and Zeke's code word for bravery and strength. We made a code when we were small, and that was one of our code words. Dauntless. I smile to myself, heading towards the aisle for cards. I get one that perfectly suits Tris- jumping off trains. It looked cool.

I head towards the check out area when something catches my eye. It's a CD with a flame on it. The exact flame that Zeke and I classified as Dauntless's flame. And when I read the cover, it says 'Divergent.' Hm…

~Tris~

I don't know what he's planning, but Christina knows. And she won't tell me.

"Come onnn, Christina," I nag. "A hint?"

"Ok fine, a little hint. It starts with 'A.'"

"A. A what? A…. tooth? A… zebra? A….. dog? A… what? I need more of a hint than that!" I sigh.

"You said a little hint and it certainly was!"

"Ok, Christina. You win. I give up. You wanna play a game?"

"Sure!" she says cheerfully. She gets out Love Letter, my favorite game, and sets it up.

~Christina~

I lay down my final Love Letter card, the Princess, and Tris lays down hers, the Countess.

"Awww, Christina, how long've you had her?"

"The whole game," I smirk. **A/N: Love Letter is a real game. It's fun. Sorry if you don't understand what they're talking about though. **

"Well, you won. What do you want to do now?"

"Um…." I say. "We could….. make a card for my mom in hospital, or….. I know!" Tris's face darkens.

"No… Chris. No…. NOOOO!"

"SHOPPING! OH YEAH!"

"I have to go," is all Tris says as she walks away.

Chapter 12

~Four~

Zeke, Uriah, Will, and I crouch behind the couch, waiting upon Tris's arrival. I hear the door turn, and it opens. The confetti spills down all over…. Oh no. Crap, it's Marlene.

"Who," she says, "Just WHO exactly do you think you little crappers are? Huh?"

"Whoops, that was meant for Tris," I blush.

"Oh," she says sarcastically, "Way to go. You made sure ALL THE REST OF US were _here _first. Love you too, Four!"

"Wait… woah, woah, you two are together now?" Uriah asks peevishly.

"If we were together, then pray tell me WHY exactly I would be throwing a party for Tris and buying her an un-engagement ring? Tell me that, idiot," I snap. "Ok, come in Marlene, and get the confetti off of you. I'll go get another bucket of confetti." I run and grab the confetti and stick it in the bucket, then rig it. I run behind the couch as Marlene comes down and hides under the table.

I hear a car in the driveway.

"Tris is coming," I whisper.

"And Christina," Will answers back. I look at him, and he blushes.

I hear a knock on the door and hold my breath. The door opens and Tris steps in, glowering.

"SURPRISE!" we all say, and jump out. She looks angry, but starts to laugh.

"Hahaha, guys, very funny. What's this all- Oh no. Nunununununo. He," she says, pointing at me, "cannot be here."

"Four planned this," says Will, but I interrupt him. I step up to Tris, pushing my way through the boys, and hand her the velvet box containing her ring.

"What is this?" she asks. "An enga-"

"No, it's…. It's just a gift. I'm sorry. I had too many a drink….. and I thought that was you…. And I feel terrible, and-" She pulls me into a passionate kiss, and I kiss her back. I breathe for air and we both go back to our long kiss. After a VERY long time, the boys interrupt this paradise.

"Ew, guys!" says Will.

"It's not like you do any different!" I retort. Both Christina and Will blush, a blush that would put tomatoes to shame.

"Haha," I laugh. "Tris," I lace my hand through hers, "Lets party."


	12. Chapter 12

Zeke, Uriah, Will, and I crouch behind the couch, waiting upon Tris's arrival. I hear the door turn, and it opens. The confetti spills down all over…. Oh no. Crap, it's Marlene.

"Who," she says, "Just WHO exactly do you think you little crappers are? Huh?"

"Whoops, that was meant for Tris," I blush.

"Oh," she says sarcastically, "Way to go. You made sure ALL THE REST OF US were _here _first. Love you too, Four!"

"Wait… woah, woah, you two are together now?" Uriah asks peevishly.

"If we were together, then pray tell me WHY exactly I would be throwing a party for Tris and buying her an un-engagement ring? Tell me that, idiot," I snap. "Ok, come in Marlene, and get the confetti off of you. I'll go get another bucket of confetti." I run and grab the confetti and stick it in the bucket, then rig it. I run behind the couch as Marlene comes down and hides under the table.

I hear a car in the driveway.

"Tris is coming," I whisper.

"And Christina," Will answers back. I look at him, and he blushes.

I hear a knock on the door and hold my breath. The door opens and Tris steps in, glowering.

"SURPRISE!" we all say, and jump out. She looks angry, but starts to laugh.

"Hahaha, guys, very funny. What's this all- Oh no. Nunununununo. He," she says, pointing at me, "cannot be here."

"Four planned this," says Will, but I interrupt him. I step up to Tris, pushing my way through the boys, and hand her the velvet box containing her ring.

"What is this?" she asks. "An enga-"

"No, it's…. It's just a gift. I'm sorry. I had too many a drink….. and I thought that was you…. And I feel terrible, and-" She pulls me into a passionate kiss, and I kiss her back. I breathe for air and we both go back to our long kiss. After a VERY long time, the boys interrupt this paradise.

"Ew, guys!" says Will.

"It's not like you do any different!" I retort. Both Christina and Will blush, a blush that would put tomatoes to shame.

"Haha," I laugh. "Tris," I lace my hand through hers, "Lets party."


	13. Chapter 13

~Tris~

Four did this for me. FOUR did this for me. My Four. MY Four. He pulls me closer to his body as we twirl to the music.

"Thank you, Four," I sigh. Instead of replying he pulls me into another kiss, and I fall moaning with pleasure to the floor. Instead of trying to get up, we lay down on top of each other kissing, until Zeke breaks the kiss.

"So, um… Truth or Dare?" he asks. "Or…. You could hide away…. I dunno guys."

"Truth or Dare," I confirm.

~Christina~

"So Four," I start, "Truth or Dare?"

"Hm…. Dauntless," he replies, and I notice Zeke cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Um… I mean dare," he corrects.

"I dare you to kiss Tris for as long as possible," I giggle.

He looks at Tris, and they pull into a kiss.

~Zeke~

I don't know how long we've been sitting here, but they've been kissing for a long time.

"How long's it been," I moan to Will.

"10 seconds," he replies.

"Oh," I say. "Oh."

~Uriah~

Marlene.

Her name resounds in my head.

I wish that was me and Marlene.

Four and Tris are so passionate, so…. Beautiful that it would break my heart to pull them away. And that is something, because Uriah the awesome one is saying that.

Marlene, I love you.

Tris and Four break away. It's been about 5 minutes, and Tris's face is bright red, probably from lack of breath.

"Okay," says Four, "Uriah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm not a pansycake!" I scream, but you can hear the stutter in my voice.

"I dare you tell who you like then kiss them for a minute as passionately as you can." Oh, he didn't DARE!

"IthinkIlikeMarlenebutI'mnotreallysurebecauseshemightnotlikemebackandthisisscarybutI'mnotapansycake," I manage.

"What?" Four asks, laughing as Marlene turns bright red.

"M..m..marlene." I walk over and kiss her for a full minute, and she does it back. When we break away, she whispers 'I love you back' in my ear and I nearly faint.

My wish came true.


	14. Chapter 14

~Christina~

As we drive away from Four's, I ask Tris something.

"So are you and Four together again?"

"Yes! Yessssssssssssss…." She squeals, and then plays the Imagine Dragons CD that Four played at the party.

"Did he give that to you? No fair," I complain. They are my favorite.

"Heh, yeah," she says. Radioactive comes on. I smile, and sing along.

_I'm waking up_

_To ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and my sweat and my rust_

_ I'm breathing in _

_The chemicals_

_Uhhhh-Haaaaa_

_I'm breaking in_

_Shaping up_

_The checking out_

_On the prison bus_

_This is it_

_The apocalypse _

_Woah_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Don't make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_I raise my flag_

_Stab my clothes_

_It's a revolution_

_I suppose_

_We're painted red_

_To fit right in_

_Woah_

_I'm waking up _

_I feel it in my bones_

_Don't make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_All systems go_

_Sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones_

_Straight from inside_

_I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Don't make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Radioactive_

_Radioactive_

"Christina," Tris says in shock as _Tiptoe _comes on, "when did you learn to sing?"

"Oh, um…. Y'know, I dunno," I reply.

"Ohhhhh kay, but you are amazing," she compliments.

"Thanks!" I say.


	15. Chapter 15

~Four~

As I climb into bed, I am glad at how successful the day has been.

I'm back with Tris.

I had and hosted an amazing party.

The Bastille album is the best!

And….. TRIS SPENT THE NIGHT!

She walks out of the bathroom, dripping from the shower and picks up the big shirt I gave her to change in. I walk over and kiss her. She kisses me back, holding my face with her hands.

Wait….. she was holding her towel up. Ok. She seems to realize this too, and when we break away I am completely aware of everything. The goosebumps on her arms, her…. Ok never mind.

She doesn't seem to mind, so I kiss her more. I pick her up and carry her over to my bed. I hand her the shirt and she gets changed. I smirk. She looks great.

"What are you smirking at?" she asks me. She slaps me. "Get that stupid grin off your face." She settles in my bed and I climb in next to her. She stiffens.

"What?" I laugh. "It's just me!"

"I-I-I'm afraid of this," she says shakily.

"What?" Oh no. "Me?" I try to keep the tears from falling.

"No!" Oh thank GOODNESS. "But…. You know…. _That_…."

"Oh…. Ok Tris. Well, I can sleep in this chair-"

"Four, no." She pats the bed. "It's okay." I ease myself under the sheets, and she lays her head on my chest and we fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

~Tris~

When I wake up, I panic. Four is not there. I jump out of bed and smell pancakes and eggs. Mmm, that's where he is. When did he learn to cook?

I run down the stairs and am greeted to a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. Aww, Four, that's so sweet!

"Thanks Four!" I say, even though I don't really like OJ.

I sit and eat, and he sits across from me.

"So," he says between bites, "What do you want to do today?"

"Um…. I don't know."

"There's a fair, we could go to that?"

"Um…. That costs money," I say.

"I know, Tris. I love you and want you to have a nice time." Awww!

"Thanks Four, I love you too! What about….."

"The movies!" he interrupts. "Catching Fire!"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Our first date in our 3 months of dating. Catching Fire.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, I'm soooo tired! Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, I've talked with friends, and I've decided I'm not deleting the story, but when it comes to reviews and stuff, I'm a little insecure, so please help me by not saying it's crap but saying what I should change in reviews. I know they fell in love too early but that is more than 10 chapters ago, so leave it that way. I'm sorry that my past self was that stupid as to make them fall in love that early and the stupidity of Christina's drugging… anyway. It's in the past, just read on. And I'm gonna try to make my stories longer, but I may not be able to. Here's today's update! Oh, and sorry that I haven't been updating recently….I've been slacking. I will stop procrastinating and do it…..as much as I can. Like, everyday. Anyway, I'll stop stalling. Here is today's:**

~Tris~

As we watch Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss try to claw Haymitch's face off as she realized that Peeta was with the Capitol, Four had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," he whispers and leaves the theater.

Four still isn't back yet. The movie ended and I've been waiting outside the men's bathroom for 5 minutes. Where is he? All of a sudden I hear a crash and a man about my age falls out of the men's bathroom door, his face all bloodied up.

~Peter (Yes, I did type Peter)~

As we sneak up on him, he turns around and punches both Al and Drew at the same time, knocking them out cold, and then advances on me.

"Who are you?" he booms.

"I'm a guy who is going to abduct you," I say stubbornly. "I'm Peter, and those are Al and Drew." Whoops. Too late. His fist flies into my face and all I see before it goes dark is the most beautiful girl ever.

"She's mine," I whisper, and then it goes dark.

~Four~

As I step out of the bathroom with all 3 of the boy's blood on my hands, I see Tris's horrified face looking from me to my hands to Peter to me to my hands to Peter.

"What….happened?" she asks.

"Um… they tried to abduct me….." I say.

"Oh," she says.

"I heard him whisper 'she's mine,' Tris," I say. That is worrying me.

"Oh, I'm fine. Let's just leave," she says.

"Ok." I get up, and I don't notice my phone slip out of my pocket.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

~Tris~

My phone starts to play Demons, so that means Four is calling me. But Four is right next to me, driving in the car, not on the phone. I take out my phone and look at the caller ID. It's Four. Weird.

I show it to Four, and he shrugs.

"Just answer it," he prompts.

"Ok," I say, and press talk.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Run," comes the other end, a scratchy, ugly voice. "Run for your life, Tris Prior, because I will find you, and I will make you mine." The line goes dead.

"Four." I tap him on the shoulder. "Four, I'm scared."

"Why?" he asks, in that caring, loving voice.

"Because-LOOK OUT!" and the world goes black.

~Four~

I wake up, my vision blurry. I am lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the road. I strain my neck to glance over, and there is my beautiful car, lying in a wreck against some old Jeep.

A crash.

Tris and I were in a crash.

Tris.

I scramble up, though every fiber in my body is screaming no. I run to the wreck, and Tris isn't there. Then I see a silhouette against the sunset dragging a female body to who knows where.

Tris.

I chase after her and the man, leaving a trail of blood in my wake.

Must. Find. Tris.

Must. Save. Her.

Must. Run.

And then I see black.


	19. Chapter 19

~Tris~

I am too weak to struggle, too sick to fight the bonds that hold me down. I see a boy. A cute boy. It must be Four.

"Four," I say. He smiles and leans in for a kiss. I kiss him back, a long, beautiful kiss, but I don't feel a spark like I should.

All of a sudden I hear a crash, as if someone has broken in.

"Tris!" calls my wonderful Four. "Tris?"

"Four…" I groan as I slip into darkness.

~Four~

What has he done to her? What has he done? Tris is full on making out with him. Tris!

I crash through the glass.

"Tris!" I call. "Tris?"

"Four," she groans, and blacks out.

"Well, well, Four," says Peter. "Seems you found the girl. I already used her, you know."

Used her? Oh no…

"Peter," I laugh, and punch him in the face. He topples to the ground. "Bye!"

I carry Tris into my truck and drive away.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short today! I'm starting a bunch of new stories. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've decided that this will be the last chapter, but next chapter will be like a '5 years later' thing. It will be very long. Very long. So this technically isn't the last chapter, but who cares.**

~Tris~

Four saved me. Four saved me from Peter. Four saved me from something terrible, and I don't know how to thank him. So I pay him back with love.

I kiss him, so tenderly that he probably doesn't feel a thing. Then I kiss harder, more passionately, more beautifully. He replies with the same feeling. I love him. I love him so, so much. So much.

I start sobbing.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Four's voice is full of concern. "Tris, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, it's just…thank you," I say, pulling him in for a kiss and we don't break away until I need to go to the bathroom.

When I come back, Four is gone.

"Four?" I cry. "FOUR!" I hear a chuckle. Oh, he is DEAD. He is SO DEAD.

He comes out from under the bed. I slap him, hard as I can.

"Ow!" he protests.

"Yeah!" I say. "It wasn't meant to tickle!" He laughs.

"Oh, Tris. Tris, Tris, Tris. My Tris." We climb onto his bed, and he pulls me closer and kisses me softly. "My Tris."

~Four~  
She is beautiful. Everything a guy can want is there. She is so loving, and kind, and selfless, and…in a slappy mood, apparently! I see her hand come up and it connects with my face. Ow!

"Ow!" I say.

"Yeah," she says.

We snuggle up together in my bed and I turn out the light. She is sleeping on my chest. She is so cute.

"Four," she says. She sits up.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I love you." She brings her face to mine with a long, beautiful kiss.

"I love you," I say.

"Pff, whatever. I love you too! Again!"

"I love you three," I say smirking.

"I hate you, Four." She giggles. Her giggle is so amazing. She is so…

I mentally slap myself. She is saying something!

"…and thank you so much, though, number man. I-" She is broken off when I touch her lips with mine. She kisses back, so strong and pure.

I love her. I love my Tris more than anyone could know. And she is mine.


	21. Chapter 21-5 years later

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter, or the epilogue. :'( **

**If you want more, read Divergent High that I wrote. :'( **

5 YEARS LATER

~Tris~

I feel it. The pain. Screaming as loudly as I can, I push. I push the baby out. It hurts. It hurts! I scream, and hold on to whatever life I have left. It goes dark.

I wake up. Tobias is rocking back and forth with it. With my baby girl.

"Tobias?" I croak. He hands the baby to me and I hold her for the first time. She is beautiful.

"What will we name her?" Tobias asks.

"Um… I don't know," I reply.

"What about Natalie for her middle name, and…. Um….. Natalie. Natalie Beatrice Prior."

"Um…. Okay!" I say.

Tobias changed his last name to Prior to get away from Marcus. Tobias Prior, Beatrice Prior, and Natalie Prior.

"She should be nicknamed Five," I say.

"Okay, we can be the number family. Four, Five, and Six," Four says.

He leans down to little Natalie in my arms.

"I love you, Five. I love you."

The baby immediately starts bawling. I laugh at Four's face. He is frowning.

PAGE BREAK

Natalie toddles around. She is 3 now, almost 4. I can't believe the years have gone by that fast. I rub my swollen stomach. I have another baby due in a month.

Ow! I can feel it kicking. I wish they wouldn't do that.

Natalie notices my grimace of pain and toddles over.

"Mommy okay?"

"Yes, Five. Baby is kicking." I guide her hand to my stomach. Her face lights up and she squeals in delight when she feels it.

"That brovvor?" she asks.

"Or sister!" I say.

"Sissor. Sissor or brovvor." She is a smart little thing. She puts her hand on my stomach again and giggles.

"It huwt?" she asks.

"A little bit, Five. A little bit."

She giggles and runs away.

PAGE BREAK

Another pain goes through my body as a very concerned Tobias holds a very small Beatrice. I scream as the baby comes out.

Oh, phew.

As I hold my second child, I am glad we chose the name before. Jennie for a girl, and Andrew for a boy.

Andrew.

Andrew Prior.

We used my parent's names for the kids, so if we have another one then I don't know what to name it. Evelyn, maybe? Definitely not Marcus. Caleb, I guess. Caleb or Evelyn.

PAGE BREAK

Andrew is almost 3, and I have ANOTHER child on the way. Tobias agreed with the names I chose when Andrew was born. Caleb or Evelyn.

Andrew offers Natalie a toy train. Natalie refuses, and pushes him down.

"Hey! Natalie! You are a big girl! Don't push Andrew!" I try to get up but can't. "TOBIAS!"

He comes rushing down the stairs.

"Tris! Okay, we need to go to the hospital, oh my gosh." He picks me up and starts to carry me to the car.

"Tobias. TOBIAS!"

"What?"

"I wasn't yelling about that, I was yelling about the kids. I'm not having a contraction. Don't worry!"

"Oh." He looks down sheepishly. "Okay." He carries me back to where Andrew is crying on the ground.

"Andrew, what happened?" Tobias asks.

Oh no. I feel the baby coming. I whimper. Tobias doesn't notice me fall off the couch.

"Nalie push me," he cries.

"Natalie, is this true?"

"Look at Mommy!" Natalie says. I am in pain. Tobias rushes over.

"Tris?"

"Ok, this is it," I breathe.

"Get in the car, kids!" Tobias shouts. "Natalie, do Andrew's seatbelt and yours. Mommy is having her baby."

Natalie notices the urgency of Tobias' voice and rushes off with Andrew. Tobias picks me up and carries me again. He is so strong and I feel safe in his arms. I wince. Owowowowowow. Ow. Owwwww.

Tobias drives off full speed. I am surprised he doesn't get pulled over. Finally we reach the hospital. Tobias rushes in and I am brought to a room.

"Tris. Come on," says one of the nurses. I scream and push.

I cradle baby Caleb in my arms while Tobias holds little Evelyn. I had twins. Caleb lets out an innocent little cry and I hold him closer. I look at Tobias. He smiles at me.

PAGE BREAK

I lay down in bed. It is 5 in the morning, and all of the kids are asleep. The babies have been adjusting to home after a few days at the hospital. I look over at Tobias and cuddle next to him.

As I fall asleep, I think about my children and Tobias.

Tobias, Four, the best man anyone could have. My Tobias. My Four.

My eyes threaten to shut, and before they do, I look over at my husband, and I know that he is perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is not an update, I have already said that this story is over. I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful followers, reviewers, everybody, for making this story continue. I almost quit because of flames but I'm SO glad I didn't. I am really grateful that you all actually read my stuff, I didn't really think anyone would, but BOOM. Here are all of these wonderful people reviewing and following and favoriting. **

**If you like the Hunger Games, please submit to my SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute) called Spilled. Submission forms are on my profile and so are the closed spaces, which basically tells you what NOT to submit. I also have a Divergent and Hunger Games forum, here is the link:**

forum/Divergent-and-Hunger-Games/147088/

**Feel free to check that out, just copy and paste it into a tab. **

**Thank you, once again. I love you all (you know what I mean) so much. Please read my other story, Divergent High, if you wish. I may be starting a new Divergent and possibly a Hunger Games fanfiction, please check that out once I do. **

**Thank you, once again. **

**~Tiger (tardiskye)**


End file.
